WWVD Or What Would a Vampire Do?
by rebelrsr
Summary: NCIS Crossover: Faith gets caught by a vampire…of sorts. What will the vampire do next?


Summary: Faith gets caught by a vampire…of sorts. What will the vampire do next?

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. Joss and Don do.

Spoilers: None. This one takes place entirely in my own, perfect fantasy world.

A/N: In celebration of my personal site's 1st Anniversary

A/N2: As always, a special thank you to Tim for planting the seed for this pairing.

"I thought I told you not to come tonight." Abby's breath whispered across Faith's ear, causing her to shiver despite the heat of the night air. "You know how you always get at these parties."

And that was exactly why Faith had ignored the _suggestion_ that she patrol some other sector of D.C. "It's the middle of the fucking night, Goth Girl. No way am I letting you play in a cemetery with your…" She caught herself in time to avoid the word 'weird' that almost slipped out. "…friends with vampires waiting for a meal around the next tombstone!"

Her skin prickled from the weight of Abby's stare. "There aren't any vampires." Moving impossibly closer, Abby pressed Faith into the rough stone wall of a mausoleum. "Are there?"

Faith wanted to say, "Yes." She didn't. It would have been a lie. There wasn't a single blip on her Slayer radar. "Don't mean they ain't gonna be here later," she mumbled sulkily.

"That isn't the point, Faith." The words didn't lose their impact despite the soft, barely noticeable drawl. Abby didn't appear to move so much as an inch; however, her hands managed to glide down Faith's body and slip inside the front of her jeans. "Every time you follow me…"

"I don't _follow_ you!" Faith couldn't hold back the complaint over Abby's word choice. "I…I…"

Even in the dark, the rise of Abby's eyebrow was apparent. "You what?"

Damn it! Squirming against the stone at her back, Faith searched for a way out of the verbal hole she'd dug. "I _look out_ for you!" That sounded better. Faith relaxed and made sure her dimples were on full power as she smiled at Abby. "I'd hate like hell if anything happened to you, ya' know?"

For a second, Abby's lips turned up in a winsome smile. Just as quickly, they turned down in a disappointed frown. "That's so sweet, Faith. Really," she said sarcastically. The hand resting motionlessly under the waistband of Faith's jeans slid out. "But it isn't what we agreed on, was it?" She gripped both of Faith's wrists, dragging them inexorably up and over Faith's head. "Don't move those – no matter what."

The hot, humid air got superheated at the soft comment. "Yeah…sure." Slayer stamina and strength didn't compare to the fine tremors working their way up Faith's body. They made it hard to hold the required position, and Faith struggled to keep her arms raised.

Things got more challenging when Abby asked, "What do you think a vampire would do to me, Faith? What are you trying to protect me from?" She bent her head, lips skimming Faith's neck. "Hmmm? Would a vampire maybe try something like this?" Without warning, Abby bit into the flesh where Faith's neck and shoulder met.

"Fuck!" Faith's voice cracked as she cried out.

The pressure on her shoulder lessened and Abby's tongue laved the area for a second. "You seemed to enjoy that," Abby announced. "That probably isn't something a vampire would do then. You've always made them out to be evil…"

It was Abby's grin that was evil, Faith thought as she watched the other woman. The bitten area throbbed lightly and the night air cooled the moisture left behind by Abby's tongue. "They _are_ evil, Goth Girl. A real vamp wouldn't stop with just one bite. Especially one that light," she pushed in a hoarse voice. How far would Abby take this?

"Light…" Abby tilted her head, and Faith tensed for a demonstration of a more…serious nature. Seeming to notice her movement, Abby hesitated a long minute before pressing her mouth against Faith's neck on the side opposite her first bite.

Her teeth brushed Faith's skin. They nipped softly. More caress than pain.

Faith breathed in harsh, ragged pants. "Abbs…" What the fuck was her body thinking? They were in a _cemetery_ – and her hormones were most definitely _not_ worried about anything remotely demonic. Her hands turned to fists where they pressed against the mausoleum wall.

"Faith…" Abby mocked in return. It was only a brief respite. Her teeth returned to Faith's flesh and began a laboriously slow path from her pulse point down to the neckline of her tank top.

The trail burned hotter than the bite. Faith writhed against Abby in a silent plea for more.

She got more.

"Rule number nine: never go anywhere without a knife." One of Abby's hands rose. A soft snick invaded the still silence of their midnight hideaway, and Faith caught the dull gleam of a knife blade before the cold metal brushed her chest. "I bet Gibbs didn't have this in mind when he made me memorize the rules." In a quick series of sawing motions, Abby cut through the thin material of Faith's shirt.

As the halves of her top gaped open, Faith watched, hypnotized, as Abby carefully dragged the tip of the switchblade between her breasts.

"No bra. I'm shocked." Faith's eyes flickered to Abby's and caught her smirk. "Didn't anyone tell you that a real lady is always fully and properly attired?" Abby asked, more of her Louisiana heritage slipping into her voice as she removed the knife from Faith's skin and closed it.

Faith continued her campaign for more action and pressed her chest out, wiggling just enough so that her nipples bounced and swayed. "Look close, Abbs. For this kinda work, I think this _is_ proper. You want to go through more layers to get to the prize?"

"Ah… I see." Abby watched the show Faith was providing and licked her lips. "I forgot. I'm the vampire and you're my prey. My prize." The hand that had held the knife reappeared, the fingers stroking a gentle circle around Faith's right areola. "Too many clothes would make it hard for me to do…_this!_" The stroking ended in a sharp pinch as Abby's fingers closed tightly around Faith's nipple.

Before Faith fully registered the pain, Abby went back to stroking. Head whirling at the rapidly changing sensations, Faith lowered one of her hands to grip Abby's shoulder. "Come on, Abby. Let's stop playin' and start…" Her words cut off in a sharp gasp as the pinching returned two-fold.

Abby twisted both of her nipples this time. "I bet vampires don't like it when their victims resist. Your hand is supposed to be over your head."

Faith didn't much care about what vampires liked. _She_ was enjoying herself immensely. She didn't get to see this side of Abby often. Somebody at the party must have spiked the Caf-Pow. "Sure they do." Far be it from Faith to back away from a challenge. "They fucking get off on it. The chase makes the kill better."

As quickly as they'd appeared, Abby's hands were gone from Faith's breasts. "Oh, I don't want to kill you, Faith. I'm not that kind of vampire." Her lips brushed Faith's shoulder and arm. Her fingers grasped the button on Faith's jeans and slipped it through the hole. The rasp of the zipper was loud as it slid down.

Faith froze, afraid that any movement or sound on her part would turn Abby away. "What…" It got harder and harder to talk as Abby's fingers brushed her pubic patch lightly. "What kind of vamp are you?" Trying not to appear too obvious, Faith angled her hips up so Abby's hand could slid deeper into the sagging crotch of her jeans.

"I'm not going to tell you that," Abby chided. She fell silent as her mouth closed around one of Faith's abused nipples.

"Uhhh…" The cemetery disappeared as Faith's eyes slid closed. One booted foot lifted clumsily and she tried to encircle Abby's waist with her leg.

A sharp smack exploded only a second before the sting of Abby's palm on Faith's thigh arrived. It coincided with a rough flick of Abby's index finger over Faith's clit.

Faith hurriedly dropped her foot back to the ground. "Sorry," she gasped.

Abby didn't answer in words. Instead, the touch on Faith's clit softened and the punishing finger began to tease, rubbing in a barely-there rhythm.

Lost in the growing pressure in her core, Faith no longer heard the breeze rustling through the trees or the music drifting over from the party. She stiffened and her body arched away from the wall behind her. Almost there. Straining and close to vibrating, Faith _willed_ Abby to keep going.

Proving the limitations of Slayer skills, Abby ignored the mental command. Her hand shifted and the ephemeral caressing stopped.

Faith might have growled a frustrated protest – except it was impossible to do with Abby's lips suddenly pressed to hers and Abby's tongue tangling with her own.

In time with her probing tongue, Abby drove three fingers deep inside Faith's core.

The kiss muffled Faith's harsh cry. Her body surged against Abby's, the only remaining point of contact with the mausoleum her shoulders and head. The limited space provided by their positions and Faith's clothes kept Abby's hand hard against Faith's clit with every thrust of her fingers.

Caught between a need to help Abby drive deeper inside and the desire to get just a little more friction on her clit, Faith hung, helpless, right at the edge of climax.

Until Abby's mouth returned to her neck and sharp teeth found their previous purchase on Faith's skin.

Faith shook and shuddered at the whim of her twitching muscles and rode the waves of pleasure until they slowly drained away – along with most of her strength. When her body quieted, she sagged back against the cold stone and clung to Abby for support. "Holy fuck."

She could hear the laughter in Abby's voice as she replied, "I don't think I want you to protect me from vamps if they get that reaction from their victims…"

THE END


End file.
